lothessiafandomcom-20200213-history
Human
Category:Races Overview Humans are the most prolific race to date, they out number all other races. They are also believed to be the original race that the gods created. They hold communion with many different gods and there are no gods that are favor humans above all the rest. In truth humans are neutral in the gods eyes. While Gaug and Auta favor the Vitae, the goddess Respuo favors the Bloggul and other gods and goddesses favor their own races, the humans often pick a wide variety of gods to worship so rarely have a set patron deity. Biology Lifespan Natural life spans are 70-80 years. The harsh climates and mortality rates reduces that drastically to 30-50 years. Appearance Males range in height between 5'7 to 6'4 females from 5'2 to 6'0 Their hair color can range from blondes, blacks, reds, and browns and eye colors brown, green, blue, and hazel. Society Culture Humans are a hodgepodge of traditions and rituals as they tend to assimilate other cultures traditions and rituals into their own. So as a whole they have very few that are truly their own, and many different towns and cities have different festivals and ways of doing things depending on the races that are closest to that town. Celebrations are held for a variety of reasons that vary from city to city and town to town however the normal celebrations are birthdays and days where they transition to adulthood. For most girls this is around the age of sixteen years old for boys around fifteen. Upon reaching adulthood boys are expected to apprentice or begin a trade. For girls it is a little complicated, they are told they are welcome to apprentice or begin a trade but there is usually a heavy encouragement to find a husband and settle down to create a household for their families. This isn't to say that there are no powerful or professional women, quite on the contrary, but even these are seen to benefit when they marry. It is an unspoken but much felt societal blanket of expectation. Names & Language Names are important to humans, often times boys will take on the names of their fathers and girls will take on variations of their mothers names. So it is not uncommon for a Patrick to sire a Patrick II, a Patty, and a Paddy or a woman named Sue to birth a Suellen, Zoo, and a Suzy. In some families it is a mark of being able to show a clear lineage through names. Common is their predominant languages but different cities might have different dialects. Industry Humans dabble in everything. They tend to do well if they learn well though they do not excel in any one thing, they also are not incompetent in any one thing either. Education Most children are taught at home by their mothers until they reach the age of apprenticeship where they are employed without pay for a year to learn a trade. Trade Barter is a huge rule of thumb though there are coins and currency depending on the city they live within. Style of dress Women tend to wear modest robes and the wealthy even wear dresses of the fashion. Men wear breeches, shirts and sturdy boots though wealthy men might flourish this up a little most men wear clothing to be durable.